


Human things

by andapanda



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, cutsey things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andapanda/pseuds/andapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans give flowers to the people they care about, right? So why shouldn't Ginti try giving Mayu some?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human things

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been read over so excuse my grammatical mistakes
> 
> I just really needed something cute after I saw the preview for episode 11, just need to wait a week and hopefully there's no reason to panic....damn ship

Ginti had gotten Nona to help him out with this one, getting the right flowers for his little guest. Humans usually did this so he thought he’d do it, since he had to admit that he had grown to like the little bear head, she surprised him and made him question if she really was at all.

Though this particular bouquet wasn’t like the ones he’d seen the humans give, they were usually bigger, and more colourful. This one had many small white, bell like flowers, with a few more pinkish ones as well, Nona told him that it fit. Ginti didn’t know how but he just went with it.

The arbiter held the quaint bouquet as he made his way to the bar, where Mayu was most likely sitting on the sofa petting Memine and thankfully she was, he didn’t really want to go looking for her. She barely noticed him when he walked to her, to busy petting the cat.

“Hey!” He really just wanted to get this over with, it felt odd how nervous it made him. But at least he got her attention but her eyes went almost straight to the bouquet as he held it out to her. “humans do this right? give flowers to the person they….uh..yeah.”

“that’s right, why are you giving me flowers?” Mayu looked back up at him, a shade of pink tinting her cheeks.

“look if you don’t wan-”

“no no, of course I want them! thank you!” She grabbed the flowers from his hand and examined them, they looked cute and simple. The human wondered why it had been these flowers specifically, usually it was a bunch of roses, or tulips, sometimes lilies.

Ginti couldn’t help but stare at the soft smile she made when she was looking at the flowers, it was so different, she looked like she was more than just happy. Did flowers really mean that much to humans?

Mayu looked back up at the arbiter and smiled brightly “you aren’t as much of a jerk I thought you were!” and she kissed his cheek quickly and hurried behind the counter.

“do you have a vase I can put these in?” Ginti was shocked, she had kissed his cheek. It wasn’t a big deal, then why did it make him feel warm inside? Maybe he should do something nice for her again.

**Author's Note:**

> The flowers are Lily of the valley and apple blossoms and this specific arrangement means "I wish you happiness and good fortune."  
> Felt like it fit the most


End file.
